What happened?
by SesshomaruKagome girl
Summary: It takes place 16 years after the series. Everyone have kids and so on. I suck at summeries but there one in the story. My first fic ever.


Summary: Let's say that the curse for the Sohma family is lifted by Tohru. 16 years pass and everyone has a family and that their children all go to school together. First fic sorry if it sucks. Please tell me if it is so that I can change. R&R

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Fruits basket, Inuyasha, or any other anime character I put in here. But there are some in which I took a name but created a new person

Proglue (spell?)

Sixteen years have passed and the curse is lifted. That's what they thought. Akito never died, yet he had married Saki Hanajima. They had one daughter which they had name Ayame. She was a sweet, caring, cheerful, and a smart little girl. Yuki and Tohru were married they had a son and daughter. The boy was name Yuichi and the girl was name Sakura. Kyo and Kaugra had a daughter name Mika. Haru and Rin had a daughter name Yume. Hatori married a girl named Karin, he met her on a trip to a different country. They had twins one was Wataru and the other one is Akashi. Ritsu is married to super model Mia. He was now confident in himself and he has a daughter name Takako. Arisa Uoatani married Kureno and they have a two son. The older one is Sesshomaru and the youngest one is Inuyasha. Than there is Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji, Kisa and Hiro are dating and Momiji is dating as well. Shigure is schedule to marry his Editor Mii . Ayame is married to Minea and they have a son name Amon. They all were happy.

Since all of them were married at the same time, they all had their children either at the same year or a year later. Ayame, Yuichi, Sakura, Mika, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Wataru, Akashi, Yume, and Amon go to the same school most of them are juniors and the others are sophomore. They never knew that their family had a curse that is until Yuichi and Sakura mother broke it.

Chapter 1: What happened?

It was a day like any other. Their parents drove them to school than left. They went to class and to anyone surprise six of them went to the same class. As always Ayame smiled at everything. She was smart and was also the student council vice president and Yuichi was the president like his father once was in high school. Yuichi and Wataru have a bond of love which no one knows except for Ayame. Even after she found out she didn't hate them or feel discussed but instead she declare them to be her big brothers. She was a wonderful person even when she was a little. The only thing that separates her from others is that she is a genius. She learned martial arts after them and yet she was better and graduated before them as a black belt and a star student. Probably that's why she always has a smile even when people say she is too smart and that she should stay home. Yet she still has that beautiful smile on. No one knew why she always wears a smile and why she was such a sweetheart to everyone.

But something happened to that smile of hers after what had happen.

"Aya are you coming or not the meeting is in 5 minutes." A girl yelled down the hall to Ayame. "Kotori go ahead I'll be there with you after Yuichi and Wataru comes and go with me." Ayame said with that sweet smile of her. "Than I'll see you in a few minutes." Kotori said as she walked away. Ayame stood there waiting for her cousins when someone came up behind her and gave her a hug. "My dear sweet Ayame. You smell of sweet roses. I want you and you will belong to me." The guy said. He took her by her waist and bought her closer to him. He turned her around and kissed her right on the lips. His kiss was filled with lust and it was hard. She tried to push him away but he was much stronger than she was. He pushes her up against the wall and this time his kiss were just plain painful. 'I thought that my first kiss will be for the one I love not this person who forced himself on me. I don't know what to do. Yuichi, Wataru please help me.' She was crying she was desperate. When she felt his weight off of her she opened her eyes to see Yuichi had pulled him off of her. Wataru was at her side claming her down. 'What the hell is that guy trying to do?' Wataru thought. Ayame was crying when she heard Yuichi say "Suichi what the hell are you doing to her?" "I want her. If not for you and Wataru I've would have had her." That guy said. Ayame started to cry into Wataru shoulder. 'Why did I let this happen. Why did it have to be me. But I guess that I'm still lucky for not being raped but almost just that he didn't have a chance.' She stood up and look at the person who she once thought was her friend, now that this have happened she don't know if she would ever return to this school or ever think of him as a friend. She stood looking straight at him, looking through his soul to find guilt for doing this to her and yet she found nothing of that sort.

It was now over the limit that she had try so hard to control. "You bastard, you fucking bastard, why the hell would you do this to me? I never did anything but treat you with respect and kindness and yet you did this." She was furious. This side of her none of her family knew of. She was a sweet girl never said a bad word but to think that now she would snap. The three guys stare wide eye at Ayame. Her anger, hurt and betrayal has cause her to lose control. But than she fell to the floor crying and Wataru and Yuichi was at her side. Suichi was standing, starting to feel guilt for what he had done. Never did he wish to see the one person he so dearly loves to suffer because of him. Ayame fainted. Yuichi and Wataru rushed her to the nurse to call Akito and Hatori so that they could come and take her to the hospital.

Estate where every parent was at

Ring, Ring, Ring. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello Sohma resident. Hana specking who might this be?" "Auntie Hana please tells uncle Akito and Uncle Hatori to hurry to the school to get Ayame. She fainted." The person on the other line said. Hana was shocked but manage to say "They.. Will be right there." Hana hung up the phone and ran as fast as she could to where everyone was gathering for a meeting. She opened the door without knocking and yelled "Yuichi called. Ayame have fainted in school and Hatori and Akito need to pick her up." Everyone in the room was shocked what have caused her to faint in school this never happened before. Akito and Hatori stood up and ran out of the estate. The drive to Ayame School was short but to them it feels like eternity.

Meanwhile

"Aya please wake up Uncle Akito and Uncle Hatori is almost here." Sakura said. But Ayame didn't move. She was still out.

Out side

Akito and Hatori just arrived and are running like hell to the nurse office to see Ayame. When they arrived Ayame was awake but did not talk. She stared into space as if there was something there that she is interested in. All of her cousins was there trying to comfort her but it seems nothing is making her talk. Akito sat down next to his daughter and gave her a hug. He said things that Hana said when he was like this. But those didn't work on her. So he went straight out. "What Happened?" the question seems to click in Ayame mind. She started to cry. Never in his days when he raised her did he see his little girl cry like this. 'Whatever happened must be bad' he thought. He took her into an embrace as he did when she was younger. But some how it didn't help and she cried her self to sleep.

Akito lied Ayame down and turn to Yuichi and everyone in the room. Hatori was now by Ayame side to check if there is anything wrong. While Hatori checked on Ayame, Akito told all the kids to step in the hall way. He walked out and close the door behind him. His face told everyone that he is furious and if they do not wish to be hurt than start talking. Yuichi and Wataru stepped out and told Akito everything that happened. Akito now was going to kill who ever Suichi is, for touching his beloved daughter. He was bought out of his thought when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Hatori standing there. He announce that Ayame is awake and that she wish to go home and do not wish to hear about this subject again.

SesshomaruKagome Girl: Hey sorry if it was so boring and stupid. As I have said before this is my first and I'm very sorry.

Ayame: Why do I have to suffer from pain? I was nice and sweet.

SesshomaruKagome girl: But at some point in the story you would be happy.

Ayame: How? I was almost raped.

Yuichi: its okay, it was "almost" so you can't that as rape.

Wataru: Yuichi is right so don't worry Mya-chan will fix everything.

Everyone (except author): Who's Mya-chan?

SesshomaruKagome girl: That would be me. I prefer you guys to call me that instead of SesshomaruKagome girl. Also Ayame I promise I will make it better. bow

Ayame: anyways please read and review or she will make me die of suffering.

Tears


End file.
